The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for cancelling noise received by a wireless receiver.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
When wireless transmissions are received, the wireless transmissions are often accompanied by noise that can interfere with proper interpretation of the wireless transmission. In some cases, the noise has a much higher amplitude than the received wireless transmission. Indeed, the amplitude of the received wireless transmission may be very small. Thus, if amplitude of the received wireless transmission is lost when filtering out the noise, the fidelity of the wireless transmission may be diminished.
Some of the noise in these received signals included leakage is mainly due to finite isolation between transmitter and receiver chains of wireless devices. In other words, the receiver of an electronic device may also capture part of the transmission from a transmitter of the electronic device as cross-interference. Because of this cross-interference, an amplifier used to prepare the received signal for processor may be overloaded to the relatively high amplitude of the cross-interference.